Little Glop of Horrors
Little Glop of Horrors is episode 13b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Necronomicon *Yo *Lupe *Mr. Mufflin *Lunch Lady Cram (debut) *Classmates Cast ﻿David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Dyana Liu as Yo Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin and Necronomicon Candi Milo as Mrs. Cram and Lupe Plot It's Pizza Day, and Fanboy and Chum were ready for pizza at lunch. They were pretending to be "Pizza Monkeys". They approach Kyle and ask him to play with them, but he detests and says they'll throw their "pooperoni". The boys giggle, but Kyle takes the joke back. Mr. Mufflin comes onstage and says that Mildrid, the lunch lady, retired after working for 68 years. He then introduces a new lunch lady: Mrs. Cram. Everyone's excited at first, until Mrs. Cram announces she only makes red glop, making the kids disgusted. A piece of glop is dropped on Fanboy's lunch tray, and he rejects and he and Chum Chum share a lip balm tube. They then try to throw the glop away, but the trash can is gone. The kids then try to go away, but Mrs. Cram won't let them go until they finish eating their glop. At the boys' table, Chum Chum refuses to eat the glop, because it burns his eyes. Kyle then flashbacks to his old school where he had a food problem as well, but then decided to help them. Fanboy then had an idea to put the glop in his milk carton, but Mrs. Cram notices it and it explodes, leaving glop all over the place (and on the kids). Back at the boys' table, Kyle decides to read from his spellbook, Necronomicon, to distract himself from the glop. Until an idea springs right to him! He feeds everyone's glop to Necronomicon, and tries to walk out. But Mrs. Cram shakes Necronomicon, causing him to barf glop all over Kyle's head! Fanboy decides to talk to Mrs. Cram, but after that, she says they don't have to eat anything, just the food. Everyone is again, depressed. Fanboy then realizes a cat was at the back of Mrs. Cram's book, which springs an idea into his head-a play! The kids use the glop as props and costumes, and it starts with Kyle shouting that a cat is stuck in a tree. The curtain opens revealing Chum Chum in a cat costume (made of glop), stuck in a glop tree. Lupe then takes out a glop phone and everyone else in a glop fire truck comes to save him. Fanboy saves Chum Chum, and says he needs to go to a cat doctor. Mrs. Cram was about to open the door to let the kids out when she realizes that the glop in the kitchen's on fire, leaving the kids miserable. But they did use their glop to put the fire out, but still, they had to eat the glop-this time lick it off the floor. Later, everyone is grossed out while they lick the glop. Until, Kyle suddenly grows into a giant! One by one, the other kids grow into giants, like what Mrs. Cram said. The kids are so excited that they bust the wall down and exit the school, heading for home. Mrs. Cram is surprised to see this, then walks back into the school to make more glop and the episode is over. Gallery 'Title Card' 00000000000000.jpg 4169657934_29a51c944e_z.jpg 4169656932_1011664809_z.jpg 4168893753_d0e64a9171_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Quotes *Fanboy: Hey Kyle, it's Pizza Day!, Come play "Pizza Monkeys" with us! *Kyle: You two are "Pizza Monkeys"?, What do you do? Throw your pooperoni? *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Pooperoni! *Kyle: I'm witty day after day, and this is what they laugh at? *Chum Chum: How does she expect us to eat this?, It's burning my eyes just to look at it! *Kyle: You public school students are so soft. Why, at Milkweed Academy, I was once forced to consume a beaver stomach tartare in a swamp bilge ragout. This'll be like a spoonful of turkish delight. Oh, my, I'm going to be unwell. Trivia *Third episode to take place entirely at the school, the first two being "Wizboy" and "The Janitor's Apprentice". *First episode to take place entirely in the cafeteria. *Although the glop is red, the script and some cable listenings mistake the glop for being gray. *This episode took place before "Pick a Nose" and "Excuse Me" as Mrs. Cram already appeared in those episodes. *The title is a spoof on "Little Shop of Horrors".﻿ *This is the fifth episode where nearly all the events take place only inside a building, like "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox", "The Janitor's Apprentice" and "Secret Shopper". Goofs *When Kyle holds Necronomicon up, much of his hair is paler than usual. *Kyle's entire body disappears when he falls off his table seat. *Chum Chum talks when he is in the role of the cat. In real life, cats don't talk. *When Mr. Mufflin starts the assembly, Kyle is between Fanboy and Chum Chum. After Mr. Mufflin says they'll miss Mildred, Kyle is to the left of Fanboy. *Kyle does not wear a glop hat for most of the convincing play, but at the end when there is a fire, Kyle is seen wearing a glop hat. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:2010